


Nella tana dei serpenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasu/Naru non-con.Attenzione, ci sono accenni anche di altre coppie, alcune oneside e altre non-con.





	Nella tana dei serpenti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke Sasuke prende Naruto con la forza, nel covo di Orochimaru  
> (primo episodio dello shippuden) sotto gli occhi sconvolti  
> di Yamato, Sai e Sakura e quelli lussuriosi di Orochimaru e Kabuto

Nella tana dei serpenti  
  
  


Sakura mugolò, sentiva la testa pulsarle e fu assalita da un senso di nausea, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verdi erano liquide. Un rivolo di sangue le scivolava dalla ferita sulla fronte spaziosa. Cercò di muoversi e sentì un cigolio metallico, i polsi le bruciava. Alzò la testa e vide le proprie mani bloccate da delle catene di ferro, sgranò gli occhi ridestandosi completamente e si dimenò, anche le sue caviglie erano bloccate.

“Che diamine succede?!” sbraitò.

“È inutile gridare. Siamo prigionieri, quindi ci sentirebbero solo coloro che ci hanno catturato. Non hanno nessuna intenzione di ragionare, non hanno ascoltato nemmeno me che avevo delle proposte interessanti” disse atono Sai.

Sakura si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce e vide l’altro giovane, a sua volta legato e aveva un livido sulla guancia bianca come la ceramica.

“Tranquilli ragazzi. Ne usciremo. Al momento abbiamo tutti il chakra bloccato, ma sembra che vogliano giocare con noi. Questo vuol dire che molto probabilmente abbasseranno la guardia” disse Yamato.

Sakura si girò dal lato opposto, l’adulto del nuovo Team 7 era legato dall’altro lato, aveva il viso emaciato e i capelli gli ricadevano scomposti ai lati del viso.

“Dov’è Naruto?!” domandò Sakura, alzando la voce.

“Ti prego, racchia, non gridare” le disse Sai, la sua voce era priva d’inflessioni.

“Davanti a te. Non so perché ci hanno messo dietro questo specchio a guardarlo, forse lo vogliono torturare davanti a noi” ammise Yamato, con voce roca.

Sakura strisciò, gli spuntoni della pietra umida alle sue spalle le graffiarono la schiena e le strapparono i vestiti in diversi punti. Sakura si sporse, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa e osservò Naruto.

Il giovane era in una stanza in penombra, illuminata da una serie di candele.

Naruto ansimò e si guardò intorno, intravedeva le figure di alcuni mobili e guardò lo specchio, dal suo punto di vista era completamente nero. Deglutì rumorosamente e si dimenò, le catene che lo tenevano bloccato al letto gli graffiarono la pelle, in alcuni punti il sangue delle sue piccole ferite si era rappreso in croste scure.

Udì delle risatine e deglutì rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo.

“Volete prendervi il mio demone, vero?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Prima vogliamo trovare un modo per tenerti vivo anche una volta privo della volpe a nove code” udì la voce di Kabuto. Quest’ultimo, con il viso coperto da un cappuccio, stava in un angolo della stanza, nell’ombra alle spalle del letto.

Orochimaru al suo fianco fece scattare in avanti la testa, facendo allungare il collo snodabile una ventina di volte il normale.

“Ho promesso a Sasuke qualcosa pur di  _possedere_ il suo corpo” sibilò, facendo scattare la lingua lunga.

Naruto intravide i suoi occhi dorati brillare nell’ombra, Orochimaru fece tornare indietro la sua testa e ridacchiò.

“Lasciate andare i miei amici e liberate Sasuke!” gridò Naruto.

“Io sono qui di mia volontà” risuonò la voce di Sasuke.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi vedendo Sasuke entrare nella stanza, l’Uchiha si chiuse la porta di metallo alle spalle e il meccanismo di chiusura di questa scattò.

Sasuke avanzò a passo cadenzato, indossava una lunga veste nera.

“Sasuke, meno male! Tengono prigioniera Sakura, dobbiamo salvarla …”. Iniziò a dire Naruto, sorridendo.

Sasuke guardò il corpo ignudo dell’altro ragazzo e sorrise a sua volta.

“Non sai da quanto tempo aspettavo questo momento. La gioia che proverò oggi, sarà seconda solo a quella che sentirò quando ucciderò mio fratello con le mie stesse mani” disse mellifluo.

Raggiunse il letto e si sedette accanto a Naruto, che si dimenò, graffiandosi più a fondo. Alcune gocce del suo sangue macchiarono le lenzuola candide del letto.

“Anche io non vedevo l’ora di rivederti. Attento, Orochimaru e Kabuto ci osservano, ma sono convinto tu abbia un pian…”. Iniziò a dire Naruto.

Sasuke gli accarezzò il membro ignudo con una mano e lo prese tra le dita.

Naruto si zittì e dilatò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche.

“Che diamine fai?!” gridò con voce stridula.

“Mi prendo quello che mi hanno promesso” rispose Sasuke. Si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, prendendo il proprio membro in mano.

“Non capisco” gemette Naruto.

Sasuke si piegò in avanti e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, strappandogli un grido di dolore.

Sasuke iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro il corpo dell’altro, accarezzandogli il corpo ignudo, graffiandogli la pelle.

Naruto ansimò ripetutamente, chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia, già segnata dai baffetti neri.

Sasuke ghignò ed iniziò a muoversi velocemente dentro l’altro, leccandogli il petto e graffiandogli i fianchi.

Orochimaru ascoltò i due giovani ansimare e rabbrividì di piacere, ghignò mostrando i denti lattei e aguzzi.

Kabuto ascoltò i gemiti di dolore misti a rantoli di Naruto e si sfregò le mani tra loro.

< La lussuria è il cibo dell’anima nera di me e Orochimaru. Io sono l’ombra del maestro, sono quello che lui è ed insieme renderemo Sasuke un serpente nostro pari > pensò.

“S-Sasuke… ti prego b-basta…  _mnhh aaaah_ … pensavo fossimo ami-ci” biascicò Naruto. Fu scosso da tremiti e le lacrime gli scivolarono velocemente sul viso.

Sasuke si massaggiò la spalla all’altezza del marchio di Orochimaru e si piegò in avanti.

“Io non voglio essere tuo amico” ribatté. Premette le sue labbra su quelle di Naruto e gli mozzò il fiato, conficcandogli la lingua in gola.

Sakura singhiozzò e scosse il capo, scossa da tremiti.

“No!  _Noo_! NO!” sbraitò. Diede una serie di testate all’indietro, le lacrime le solcarono il viso e alcune ciocche rosa le aderirono alle guance umide.

Yamato strinse gli occhi, scosso da tremiti.

< Non posso essere di nuovo qui, di nuovo suo, di nuovo suo prigioniero. Non può fare a questi ragazzi quello che ha fatto a me per i primi anni della mia vita > gemette mentalmente.

“Lascialo andare! Prendi me al suo posto, Orochimaru!” ululò.

Sai socchiuse gli occhi e disarticolò la propria mano sinistra, facendo passare il polso attraverso le catene.

< Qui conviene che liberi io tutti. Naruto non penso si meriti di soffrire perché Sasuke non lo vuole amare, ma solo possedere.

Anche se non capisco perché reagiscono così. Danzo fa di peggio ai bambini che cresce e nessuno al villaggio della foglia ha mai detto niente. Forse vorrebbero anche loro che Sasuke amasse Naruto più gentilmente?

Non lo so. Forse Naruto è delicato come lo era fratellone > si disse.

Naruto cercò di dimenarsi nuovamente, sentì un dolore al basso ventre farsi sempre più forte ed iniziò a gridare.

Sasuke gli tappò la bocca con una mano e con le dita dell’altra mano gli accarezzò la giugulare.

“Se tu mi avessi voluto. Invece no, dovevi avere occhi solo per Sakura. Tu non sai quanto abbia dovuto soffrire a causa tua” ringhiò. Gli morse la spalla, conficcando i denti fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Orochimaru strinse le labbra e dilatò le narici.

< Lo stesso dolore che ho dovuto sopportare a causa di quei maledetti di Jiraiya e Tsunade. Se mi avessero voluto, anche una vita non eterna mi sarebbe andata bene > pensò.

“Sin da bambini eravamo entrambi soli, ma invece di unirci, questo ci ha divisi. Io mi sono trovato davanti dei falsi sorrisi e, pur di averli anche tu, mi hai lasciato in balia di questi” ringhiò Sasuke. Gli graffiò il petto, lasciandogli dei segni profondi. Gli liberò la bocca, accarezzandogli le labbra arrossate.

“M-mi dispiace” gemette Naruto.

“Ora sarai mio in eterno” ringhiò Sasuke. Lo penetrò più a fondo, venne dentro l’altro che si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito roco. Venne a sua volta, abbandonandosi contro il letto e perse i sensi.

 


End file.
